Private Debriefing
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: MATURE READERS ONLY! Tom and B'Elanna give their command team advice on their love lives.


Overview: Tom and B'Elanna give their command team advice on their love lives.

This was written for VAMB Spring Fling : This time I would like a story. I like J/C and I like it naughty. I'd really love some ready room romp. But really, any story would be more than welcome. Thank you.

Anti Litigation Protocols: All characters belong to Paramount. However, they did not know what to do with them, but I had a few ideas. All actions taken within this story are the result of my personal fantasies and I take full responsibility for them.

Hugs and Love to Elorie. I don't know what I would do without you hon. You are truly amazing!

"Lieutenant, can I ask you something off the record?"

B'Elanna glanced up at the note of uncertainty in the Captain's voice.

"I guess, Captain."

"Let's say that you have someone who you are very attracted to but you don't know how to tell them."

"I would say it just the way you did. Walk up and ask them to dinner or to a game of Velocity, something where you could have a little privacy and just tell them that you are interested."

"Well, it is a little more complicated than that. Say that there is a command structure and the person you are interested in is supposed to be, well, off limits." Kathryn ducked her head to hide her blush.

B'Elanna reached over and put her hand on top of the Captain's clenched ones.

"Captain, can I be completely honest with you?"

"Please."

"If you want Chakotay to notice you there is a simple way to do it."

"How did you…"

"Please, Captain. Everyone knows that the two of you have a thing for each other. The only ones in denial are you and the commander."

"Well since you appear to know more that I do, how do I go about letting the commander know…wait a minute…what do you mean the two of us have a thing for each other?"

"Simple, He is head over heels for you and doesn't have the guts to tell you. My advice: Get him alone and kiss the hell out of him and then let things go from there."

"And how exactly and I supposed to get him alone? The only time we get together is our Thursday night dinner and I don't really feel like waiting another week."

"Easy, go on the bridge and ask him to come to your ready room. Lock the doors and…well…we have already covered that one."

"Alright." Kathryn said standing. "Let's go."

"Right now?"

"Seems as good a time as any. We are in an uneventful area of space and all systems reported back as fully operational this morning."

"After you, ma'am." B'Elanna replied motioning towards the door. Shaking her had she followed her commanding officer out onto the bridge.

"It's simple really. Get her alone, you know, turbo lift, empty hall, the Ready Room. Pin her to the wall or door or even the desk depending on the setting and kiss the living hell out of her. See simple."

"No, not simple Tom. You are talking about risking a court marshal, discontent among the command team, not to mention that the captain has one hell of a right hook."

"Okay Commander No-Nuts. Have it your way. Continue moaning about how much you want her and how she doesn't notice you unless you are handing her a report. Just stop moaning to me. I have heard it all already!"

"No you haven't and I am not that bad!"

"Sure you're not. I know more about your sex life, or rather lack thereof than I do about my own."

Chakotay punched Tom in the arm. Grabbing his towel from the table beside the arch he ended the program and turned to leave.

"Look Chakotay. If you really want her to respond to you, you are going to have to take a chance. The Captain does not set much stock in people who take the easy road. You know how she is about risk taking. If the possible out come is profitable enough, then she considers the risk well worth it. So I guess the question you need to answer is this: Is she worth the risk?"

With that final thought Tom turned and exited, leaving Chakotay with his thoughts.

"Is she worth the risk?"

Tom's words echoed in Chakotay's mind as he sat on the bridge awaiting the Captain's arrival. Was she worth the risk? It was a simple thought, an uncomplicated question, yet at the same time those few words covered such a complex situation. If he took the risk and it went badly then their relationship would never be the same. She would never turn to him for support. Never lean into his in that relaxed manner when they were reviewing files. Never again trust him with her strictest confidence. Then again, if it went well then he would still have all of that plus Kathryn.

He turned to watch her cross the bridge from the briefing room with B'Elanna. Her hair was a molten waterfall down to her shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling with humor as she listened to Tom and B'Elanna banter about the engine power supply. She cut her eyes up to meet his, stalling his breath in his chest.

"Commander, my ready room please."

Well, it was now or never. A private meeting in her Ready Room. Now all he had to do was convince himself to take that irreversible step in the ten feet between his chair and her door.

Chakotay stood and followed Kathryn across the bridge. He paused inside her Ready Room and prepared himself to reach for her.

On the bridge speculative and satisfied look passed between the remaining bridge crew as the door closed behind the command team.

"So how did they take the _advice_?" Harry asked from his station.

"We will find out in a few minutes, won't we?" B'Elanna replied dryly, turning to Tuvok. "I believe, sir that you are in command."

Kathryn took a deep breath as she waited for the commander to join her.

'Can I really do this? What if it doesn't go right? Shut up Kathryn and just do it. Okay here goes."

She turned to face the commander only to find him standing six inches behind her. His hand was raised as if he had been reaching for her when she turned.

"Umm, Commander? Is everything alright?" _Yeah that just set the mood didn't it?_

Chakotay looked at her sheepishly and cleared his throat before moving to stand beside the couches. She followed him slowly, admiring the way his uniform cupped his ample hind quarters. Damn, the man had an ass that just begged for her to reach out and grab a handful. Before she could act on the impulse he turned and sat down in front of her.

"No, Captain. Everything is not alright."

"What is wrong?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing that I can talk to my commanding officer about, that's for sure." His voice came out strangled and rough. Kathryn was trying to keep a supportive air about her, he seemed incredibly bothered by something, but she was failing miserably. How was she supposed to keep a straight face while he was sitting so damn close to her? She could feel the heat from his thigh as it rested alongside hers. Taking his hand in hers she made a split second decision. Leaning in towards him she tried to place a 'platonic' kiss on his cheek. She meant it to be comforting but he turned to look at her at the exact moment that her lips would have encountered his cheek.

Eyes wide, she tasted him for the first time. A simple slide of lips that lasted a mere second, but sent her spinning wildly, careening through a burst of desire that left her breathless. Chakotay pulled back from the kiss slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Kathryn, not that I am complaining but why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." She replied not moving away from him. "And just so that we are on the same page, I would not mind if you returned the action."

Chakotay placed his right hand against her face, searching her eyes for something to show that this was real. The softness of her cheek fit into his palm as if it were always meant to have been there. Hesitantly he lowered his face to hers and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Kathryn closed the space between them, fusing their lips together like she had wanted to since he first stood on her bridge. A tremor of passion skittered through her body at the heat from his lips. Every desire and hidden thought she had ever had about this man crashed through her mind at once leaving her breathless.

His arms slid slowly around her pulling her closer, lifting and turning her body until she sat straddling his hips. The feel of him pressing against her through their uniforms sent a spiral of passion through her body. Their lips danced quickly, their tongues dueled for supremacy. She felt cool air on her chest as he lifted her shirt, shocking her enough to come up for air. Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing.

"Kind of like high school all over again, huh?" He asked laying his head on the swell of her breast.

"Yeah, except for one thing."

"Really? What is that?"

"Simple. Computer, lock the doors to this room until further notice. Janeway to Tuvok."

"Go ahead, Captain."

"The bridge is yours. The commander and I have some…systems to check over."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now commander," she huskily said, sliding her arms around his neck. "Where were we?"

"Kathryn, are you sure about this?"

"Don't make me give you an order, commander."

"Of course not." He growled yanking her down to him.

He turned their bodies on the couch so that he now lay pressed against her lower body. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand explored under her uniform to find her breast. His mouth ravaged her neck as his fingers found her nipples and pulled gently. Her hips took on a life of their own, pressing shamelessly against his manhood. Sitting up she pulled her shirt over her head, pulling the bra with it. Her breath stalled as he sucked her left nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Kathryn sat up and began yanking at his uniform.

"Off now." She growled, laying her teeth to his neck. Chakotay backed away from her enough to stand up and remove his uniform. Kathryn drank in the sight of the sinewy muscles and tanned skin. Tentatively she reached out to wrap her fingers around his thickness. He was so hot, velvet wrapped over steel. Her fingers danced quickly over his shaft, applying pressure at the end of her stroke. His hips rocked against her hand, breathe ragged, hands fisted.

"Kathryn, I won't last very long if you keep that up. Hell, I won't last long if you stop."

He pulled her up to stand before him and slid down her body to his knees. Her brain fogged as his hands slip over her hips removing what remained of her uniform. She laid her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as she kicked out of her boots and pants. Looking down her body, seeing his head closing the distance between them weakened her knees. The feel of his tongue brushing against her mound knocked feet out from under her.

Chakotay caught her, lowering her to the floor before him, sliding his body between her thighs. She spiraled out of control as his fingers entered her slowly. Her body responded with wanton abandon to his strokes.

When her first wave started to ebb, he slid himself into her, stretching and filling her to capacity. Her breath hissed out at the sensation of his hitting her bottom. She cried out in distress as he began to pull out of her. The sensation of loss lasted a split second before he slammed himself back into her.

Her cries filled the room in time to his rapid strokes, building in pitch and volume. Her nails dug into his shoulders and hips, urging him faster, deeper.

"More. More. Please Chakotay." Her screams became incoherent. Her body tightened around him, pulling him deeper, keeping him longer. She cried out from the sensation of release that rocked her body, leaving starbursts of color behind her eyes. Kathryn could feel his body swell and explode inside of her seconds before his body collapsed on top of hers.

Wrapping her arms around her first officer, her lover, she let the satisfaction her body felt shine in her smile. His breath was harsh in her ears, the weight of his body pressing her bottom into the hard floor of her Ready Room.

"I know I am going to feel this later!" she laughed.

"I plan on it." He replied, nuzzling her neck.

"What do you mean?" Chakotay pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his side beside her.

"I really hope you did not think this was going to be a one time thing, Kathryn. Now that I know what you feel like, smell like, taste like, you really don't think that I am going to let it go do you?"

"I really hope not, commander."

They stood slowly and began to redress. As they headed for the door to the bridge, Kathryn paused at her desk to grab a few files.

"You know, I really should give B'Elanna a few days off."

"I was thinking the save thing about Tom."

"Really? Why is that?"

"He gave me some advice earlier."

"You know, B'Elanna gave me some too."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He teased kissing the curve of her ear softly.

"She advised me to get you alone and kiss the hell out of you."

"Sounds like the same advice that Tom gave me."

Blue eyes met brown, humor and suspicion flashing quickly through them before they both burst out laughing. Kathryn stood on tip toe to place a loving kiss on his lips.

"Maybe we should give them a few days off together."

"I agree."

"Well, shall we return to our bridge?"

Chakotay motioned her before him.

"After you, Captain." He said popping her butt lightly as she walked past him.

The attitude of the bridge crew was jovial as they met in the mess hall for drinks after shift.

"Well, I have to say that things turned out better then we expected." Tom said, clicking glasses with Harry and B'Elanna.

"I know they did spend a lot of time in the Ready Room with absolutely no files to review." B'Elanna responded.

Harry lifted his glass in salute.

"To the success of our new 'love' counselors and to our beloved command team who finally have found their happiness with each other."

Cries of 'Hear Hear' filled the mess hall.

"By the way, where is our command duo?"

B'Elanna and Tom shared a look of contentment.

"The last I saw of them they were heading for a turbolift together."

"Well, I hope that they are enjoying themselves as much as we are right now."

Kathryn lay in Chakotay's arms. Wrapped in the blanket from her couch, she drifted in that peaceful state of gratified drowsiness.

"I love you, Kathryn." The words spoken tenderly into her hair completed her joy. She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Chakotay. I have since the first time you stood on my bridge."

Snuggling back down against his chest, Kathryn closed her eyes and let the happiness that she had felt was out of her reach flow around them.

END


End file.
